<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Raindrop by EMPERORAKASHI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127046">Mr. Raindrop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPERORAKASHI/pseuds/EMPERORAKASHI'>EMPERORAKASHI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Path of cloudy weather [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kagura goes to space with umibozu, Kagura starts forgetting Sougo's looks, Kagura thinks Sougo still hates her, Maybe a little bit OOC, Otae Gintoki and Umibozu only appear mencioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPERORAKASHI/pseuds/EMPERORAKASHI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated the rain, but she hated him even more. Or so she thought.</p>
<p>Now miles away from him she prays for a little rain. Though it is impossible. Because it doesn't rain in space, does it?</p>
<p>Then, why is it raining right now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura &amp; Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Path of cloudy weather [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Raindrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, I'm not an English speaker person so if you find something not right please spare me, I did what I could to do this as good as possible. Also it is my first story written completely in English.</p>
<p>Maybe Okita and Sougo, or even Otae, may look a little bit out of character, I don't know...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many times have they fought each other throughout their lives? When was the last time they had a fight? How many days have already passed since their last? Which day was it? When was the last time she saw his stupid face of a sadist? She has spent a lot of nights missing his reddish eyes, his golden hair, his smirk… But exactly how many? She could barely remember him, the details of his face have almost faded away, she promised herself to never forget him and here she was, doing exactly the opposite thing…  Maybe now the image that she has of him wouldn’t be starting to disappear little by little, if only she had taken the time to memorize every single detail about him… if only she had spent their last moments together memorizing every part of his body, of his face, of him… if only they didn’t have that huge and last fight…</p>
<p>But she did not and now all she has left is missing him, time and time again. She knew this was going to happen to her since the very first moment she decided to go away into space with her Papi. She knew that it was going to hurt, a lot, but what she didn’t know was how much it would. And now she wishes to go back in time and never make that decision. But she can’t. And that hurts even more.</p>
<p>Why did she decide to go away in the first place? She doesn’t remember it. She doesn’t want to remember. But even though that’s what she wishes, she sometimes finds herself recalling that day, the day in which her father asked her if she wanted to join him in his travels, and she also remembers when she said yes and, more important, she knows why she did. And she hates herself for it. Her heart aches with so much intensity that she can barely stand it for she didn’t want to leave the love of her life, even when that’s what she had to do at the time. Because that was the right thing to do, that was the only way to forget him, the only way she found to get as far away as possible from him and his happiness.</p>
<p>“How funny things can get, ne, sadist?” Kagura says into the dark nothingness in front of her. The void says nothing in return, of course. A solitary tear goes down her pale face and she smiles somehow, thinking about rain.</p>
<p><em>This is stupid, I </em>am<em> stupid</em>, she thinks as she gets up from the bed near the window of what is now her room. She shouldn’t been feeling this way, she shouldn’t been feeling sorry for herself. She should be fighting against space pirates, eating huge amounts of food and enjoying herself with his Papi and the rest of his crew –because that was what was expected of her. Yes, that’s what she decides to do moments before opening the door to the large corridor, no more pity, no more crying for that bastard. All of that is over, it <em>has</em> to be over.</p>
<p>So she walks till she reaches the dining area and then sits in one of the tables waiting to be served –the cook is always there in case that any member of the crew decides to take a meal at late hours. She doesn’t have to wait much until someone comes to bring her food. She misses Gin-chan so much in these kind of moments, for some reason, she misses his voice, the way he always looked at her with those deadfish eyes of his –even those were slowly fading away from her memory now. But she definitely doesn’t miss the food she used to eat when she was still living in the Yorozuya with him. Welp, she <em>does</em> miss the Sukonbu.</p>
<p>She sometimes finds herself thinking about the old days in which she used to sit in that bench at that park with that sadist gaki she loved, while eating the usual package of the seaweed snacks. She remembers the kisses he used to steal from her in those days, under her umbrella, and she also remembers that he used to make stupid faces once the sour taste of the kelp reached his mouth. She barely remembers how it felt the touch of his lips against hers or how he tastes like. And here it comes again, that pain inside her chest, and that tear falling down her cheek.</p>
<p>“I really need to stop this nonsense. He is better out without me anyway”, she mutters drying her face and starts engulfing the plates of food waiting to be eaten in front of her. She tries to stop herself from thinking back again about him. And she manages to, somehow; at least for now.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-Chiiinaaa –she can hear him calling from afar, but she doesn’t even flinch. </em>
</p>
<p><em>She is sitting in </em>his<em> bank, she knows it, and she also knows what is about to happen to her because of that. But that’s what she wants, she wants him to get frustrated at her, she wants him to attack her. She needs it. She’s bored and he always gives her what she needs to get rid of that boredom. She hears the footsteps of her rival getting closer, they are also getting faster by the second. She still doesn’t move, waiting with her eyes closed listening attentively, completely calm. And just at the exact moment the katana falls next to her ear the girl blocks the attack, using her umbrella. She then opens her eyes and looks straight at his opponent. The young man smiles, making his face look like a macabre mask. Like Kagura, he knew exactly how she was going to respond. It is always like this, he has gotten used to it, and so has the girl.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Now they fight, as usual. The park is empty. The few people that are usually here at this time of the day have quickly disappeared running for their safety. It is the same every day. But today there’s something different in the way the two of them are fighting, as if their attacks are getting softer.  A normal eye wouldn’t see it. A normal person would say that nothing has changed, that they are fighting as fierce as always. But there <strong>is</strong> something weird going on between them, it looks like they worry they would hurt the other. It is like they have feelings for each other, apart from the usual hate which was still there, of course. However, it looks like they themselves are not realizing this fact. Not yet.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kagura tries to hide the emotions that are starting to overcome her by attacking even more aggressive, or so she thinks. Actually, all she does is to slow down making it easier for Okita to take advantage of the situation. Or at least that is what Okita would normally do. He would take all the advantage he could on a moment like this, but not today. Today he is also having some problems trying to suppress the weird thoughts that are starting to control his movements. His feelings for the Yato girl have started to change lately, he is beginning to get bored of the usual fights, not feeling the same excitement for the fight he felt some years, even just days, ago. He attacks her merely out of habit not because he wants to. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okita can’t take his eyes off of Kagura’s now slim figure, travels his eyes through her whole body. She is not that fourteen year old little girl he once knew, she is about to be twenty-one and has almost fully developed. Kagura has lost her childish features, she is a woman now, and Sougo can’t help but realize that; he has, for a while. </em>
</p>
<p>Is this man looking at me like I’m some kind of meat?,<em> the girl has caught his rival’s red eyes’ direction, she loses her poise and feels her hate for the sadist roar inside, or is this some other kind of thing? </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Someday you will feel something growing inside of you, something you have never felt before, that something will be warm, will be a new kind of excitement you can’t explain, and once you embrace it you will never want to let it go. One day you will find someone that makes you feel like that”, Kagura recalls one conversation she had with Anego some time ago –her brain leaves voluntarily out the part in which Otae says something among the lines: “</em>even though most of the<em> men</em> are stupid and annoying<em>” . She hears those words coming from some part of her mind so neatly she almost loses her balance once again.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The true nature of that alien feeling is now clear as day. But Kagura doesn’t want to accept it. She is<strong> NOT</strong> in <strong>love</strong> with that <strong>sadist</strong>, she is not. She can’t be, right? Who would love someone like him? Sadist, narcissistic, insolent, maniac, childish, the most annoying…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She is now the one looking at Sougo, starting from his sharp face, more mature than it had never been before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…ly handsome…</em>
</p>
<p>Since when has he looked this manly?<em> Kagura tosses that thought away the exact same moment it appears inside her mind.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>…and attractive…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She glances, accidentally, at a visible little spot between the upper and lower pieces of the Shinsengumi uniform that allows to slightly see the hardness of the skin. The urge of touching it, of feeling it warm against her hand, occupies all her mind against Kagura’s will.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…man she has never…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A single drop of water touches her pale skin cooling her off. Kagura opens her eyes surprised because of the sudden cold she just felt in her arm in contrast with the warmth of her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stops her attacks to look up to the grey sky, it is so unexpected that doesn’t allow Sougo to cease his body from moving and he violently falls over her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oi, China, look what you are doing”, the man says into her ear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kagura didn’t expect to perceive that softness in his voice, her heart starts beating fast and her face turns red, once again. She stares at him all confusion. She swallows when she realizes the position in which they have fallen, his body on top pressed against hers, they are finally touching, the fantasy which has occupied her mind just two minutes ago coming true. Sougo can feel her uneasiness because of how close they are and lets go of her standing up, then he offers his hand to help Kagura to do the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks”, the Yato girl murmurs skipping his reddish eyes. That makes him smirk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What were you thinking? What has made you go all red? Ne, ne, you find me irresistible, right? , he asks still smirking, getting on Kagura’s nerves. It makes everything even more awkward for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She now attempts to hit him one more time but Sougo grips her hand and pulls her body against his own in a tight hug.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Because I <strong>do</strong></em> <em>find <strong>you</strong> irresistible”, whispers into her ear. Kagura all surprised eyes. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>And before the girl can even say anything or react on time he has trapped the foreign lips, the surprise on Kagura’s eyes gets bigger. It is a chaste kiss that doesn’t last much but long enough for the heart of the Yato girl to start pumping blood faster than ever. The cheeks are hotter than hell, the rain keeps pouring and Sougo smiles a few inches away from her face. Only a few seconds pass till their lips meet once again, the kiss this time is everything but chaste. Years and years and years of fighting, of insults, of umbrellas and katanas clashing, of hate, years of yet to discover angry passion are out into this kiss. One back is against a wall, one pair of hands are on a waist, a second pair on a neck, two bodies fighting each other on a dance full of, until this day, unknown craving. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The rain hasn’t stopped yet, and doesn’t look like it will soon, and the two young bodies are completely soaked, though they don’t care. </em>
</p>
<p><em>This is the first time they </em>fight <em>like this…</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>but not the last…</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She is trying to distract herself from thinking, once again, about the life she would have if she had stayed in Edo, now called Tokyo. To stay busy in order to stop wondering whether he is happy or not is more difficult than she had expected. Two years have passed since the day she went into space with Umibozu but she misses him the same, she misses the way he made her feel –once the hated part was over. She still misses the feeling of his touch, of his warm body next to her when in bed. She misses all about him in the same degree as the first day away. Two years have passed since the day they said goodbye, two years and the fragments of their past life the two of them shared haunt her mind in the most inconvenient of times.</p>
<p>She could have everything but she decided to lose it all, now she regrets her decision and there is nothing she can do to go back on time. It is too late.</p>
<p>She is organizing some boxes with the stuff she had at the Yorozuya’s. Even though she had had all the time in the world in these past years to unpack them she didn’t find the necessary strength to do it and she kept postponing it to the point she forgot about them. The open box she has in front of her right now makes her smile bigger than ever. She reaches to hold a red jumper in both her hands, it was his. She brings the clothing to her nose and inhales the remaining smell, there’s just a faint scent left on it, it is almost gone.</p>
<p>Just when the tears on Kagura’s blue eyes threaten to start pouring something falls from the jumper to the floor. It looks like…</p>
<p>The Yato girl picks it up, it is a letter. The two <em>kanji</em> that form her name are written on it. She recognizes Sougo’s calligraphy. Kagura caresses the characters for a second before opening the envelope.</p>
<p>She suppresses her tears once again, and reads the content of the letter:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hey there, China:</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not good at writing letters or talk about my feelings, you know that…  If you’re reading this, means that I couldn’t stop you from your decision to run away. If you’re reading this, means the big fight we had that day is still not over, it means I couldn’t open myself up and talk to you about my real feelings, as always… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How many years have passed since our last big fight? Is it too late to tell you that I’m sorry? That I still love you? It was my fault that you run away. I should be living with the burden of my stupidity, not you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were my happiness, you’ve always been, and you always will, don’t let my words that awful day make you think otherwise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The stubborn Kagura, the angry and happy one, the Kagura that always called me sadist or tax robber, even the one who said Sougo, the greedy Kagura, the Kagura that always had a way of getting on my nerves, the brute one, the gross Kagura that always picks her nose, Kagura the person that I love the most, the bluest eyed, vermillion haired, palest, and most beautiful Kagura, the ordinary Kagura, my Kagura, you… you are my happiness… and I hope I were yours, too, even if it was just for a moment… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope for the chance to see your face some day, again, and I wish I’ve had the opportunity of becoming your happiness for ever, I’ll always hope for your return even if it is not the one that I expect… At least I hope…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t hate me, okay? Don’t hate me for being this late, don’t hate me for never tell you this in person… don’t hate me for loving you… don’t hate me for that day… please… and if you do… well…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be waiting for you, always…     </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> yours,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tax robber.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She finishes reading the letter and stares at it with a blank expression on her face. He, the sadist, was happy being with her, she was not a burden and the worst thing that ever happened to him… she knew it… she knew it, damn it. She was a fool.</p>
<p>Some tears fight to fall from Kagura’s blue eyes one last time and they would have if something else didn’t caught her attention. There is another thing inside the envelope. Kagura takes it between two fingers, it is a photo. She turns it to see what kind of photo is. There are two people on it: a woman with blue eyes, big smile on her face, and vermillion hair holds a big purple umbrella over her head –it was raining that day, and she recalls it as the first one in which they didn’t fight. The woman is Kagura, of course, and next to her, holding her waist close to his, there is a tall, handsome man wearing a uniform, he is also smiling, and it is not the usual smirk, he looks happier than ever. Charming.</p>
<p>Kagura then remembers, remembers the man at his side. He was her happiness, her everything.</p>
<p>Okita, her sadist… the one and only man she ever loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated the rain, but she hated him even more. Or so she thought.</p>
<p>Now miles away from him she prays for a little rain, though it is impossible. Impossible because it doesn’t rain in space, does it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she reads one last sentence written on the letter she is still holding. It is one last sentence she didn’t realized was there the first time.</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Whatever you do, please, don’t cry… Don’t cry, because you look hideous when you do”.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not crying, idiot”, she says, her face wet from all the tears her eyes are finally letting go. ”I’m not crying, yes? This is just rain, yes. It is raining in space. Weird, yes?”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe it is nothing extraordinary, I dunno, just wanted to write some OkiKagu.</p>
<p>Let me know what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>